Jealous?
by Miyoko Via
Summary: Sakura menghilaang! Sasuke uring-uringan, tapi kenapa Sasuke melihat Sakura bersama pria lain? Sebenarnya Sakura itu kemanaaa? Temukan jawabannya di siniii! Sequel from 'Shoot me'


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Ichihara Sakura

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

**[DON'T LIKE DON'T READ]**

Hari yang cerah di kota Tokyo, bunga-bunga Sakura terlihat bermekaran diberbagai sudut kota Tokyo. Maklum, saat ini awal musim semi tak heran dapat terlihat banyak keindahan bunga Sakura diberbagai tempat.

Namun, cerahnya hari ini tak secerah hati lelaki Uchiha satu ini. Bungsu Uchiha ini tengah merenggut kesal sembari menatap ponselnya. Sesekali, ia juga mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Hoy Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" tanya Uchiha Itachi sembari mendudukkan diri di samping sang adik. Saat ini, Uchiha bersaudara itu tengah berada di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha.

"Hm" gumam Sasuke ambigu.

"Ck baka _**ototou**_! Kau ini kenapasih? Sesekali ceritalah pada _**aniki**_mu." ujar Itachi sembari merangkul sang adik.

"Ck diamlah!" ujar Sasuke sambil melepas rangkulan sang kakak.

"Haah yasudahlah. Ohya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura-_**chan**_?" tanya Itachi bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"Ck! Dimana kau Sakuraaaa?!" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah berdecak sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Pasalnya, tak biasanya kekasih yang telah tiga tahun menjadi miliknya ini menghilang tak ada kabar seperti ini.

Itachi yang melihatnya pun langsung mengerti. 'Oh jadi karna Sakura-_**chan**_ toh' batin Itachi.

"Heee daripada kau hanya uring-uringan begitu kenapa tak kau coba menghubunginya saja?" usul Itachi santai.

"Cih, daritadi juga aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Kau daritadi hanya menghubunginya melalui ponselkan? Kenapa tak coba hubungi rumahnya? Dia sedang dirumah bukan?" usul Itachi, lagi.

'Benar juga! Ah _**Baka**_ Sasuke! Kenapa tak terfikirkan daritadi!' batin Sasuke. Merasa mendapat usul yang bagus dari sang kakak, Sasuke pun langsung mengetikan nomor telfon rumah sang kekasih di handphone-nya.

"Uh _**moshi-moshi**_" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang tersengal dari ujung telfon.

"Sa—"

"Ah Kenichi-_**kuunn**_, pelan-pelaan! Ukh!" belum Sasuke berucap terdengar kembali suara dari ujung telfon. Sasuke semakin mengernyit bingung. Pelan-pelan? Apa maksudnya? Dan apa tadi? Siapa Kenichi? Lalu tadi itu? Tadi itu suara Sakura tengah... Mendesah?

"Ah maaf nanti kuhubungi lagi yaa~" seru Sakura tiba-tiba dari ujung telfon.

'Shit!' Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika sambungan telfon tersebut terputus secara sepihak, dirinya kini telah meremas handphonenya erat.

"Err Sasuke, sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengganggumu tapi—"

"Sasuke-_**kuuun,**_ ayoo temani kaa-san belanja. Bulan ini giliranmu kan?"

Ucapan Itachi terputus kala terdengar suara merdu dari seorang nyonya Uchiha yang masih terlihat cantik dikala usianya telah mencapai kepala lima.

"Hah, _**ha'i kaa-saan**_!" seru Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju sang ibu. Yah, seorang Uchiha tak pernah membantah perkataan ibunya kan?

30 menit berselang setelahnya, saat ini Sasuke dan Mikoto tengah berada di supermarket yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Terlihat Uchiha Mikoto yang tengah memilah apa-apa saja keperluan rumah tangga yang ia butuhkan, dan dibelakangnya nampak Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah mendorong trolley belanjaan dengan tampang yang sedikit kusut.

"Sasuke-_**kuun**_! Lihat! Bukankah itu Sakura-_**chaan**_?" Uchiha Mikoto berujar tiba-tiba ketika dirinya melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dari kejauhan.

Sasuke yang memang tengah memikirkan sesuatu pun tersentak. Segera saja, ia tolehkan kepalanya menuju arah pandang sang ibu. Dan seketika itu pula, Sasuke menggeram. Terlihat dengan jelas seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu dan seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah memilah keperluan rumah tangga. Tak hanya itu saja, di gendongan Sakura—gadis merah jambu— itu juga terdapat seorang bayi mungil bersurai merah yang tengah bergelendot manja pada Sakura. Mereka juga terlihat tengah tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos sang bayi. Terlihat seperti keluarga, eh Sasuke?

"Sakuraaa"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke langsung menghampiri kedua sejoli dan satu bayi itu dengan kesal. Dirinya juga langsung menarik lengan sang gadis dengan sedikit kasar. Menimbulkan kekagetan dari sang empunya lengan.

"Akh Sasuke-_**kuuun**_?!" seru Sakura kaget. Pasalnya, ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke disaat seperti ini.

"Sedang apa kau?!" desis Sasuke tajam.

"A-aku sedang be-ber-belanja" ucap Sakura gugup. Dirinya langsung ciut seketika ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Tiba-tiba bayi yang berada dalam gendongan Sakura menangis kala juga ia melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Ah Kenichi-_**kuuun **_cup cup jangan menangis yaaa!" Sakura berujar menenangkan sembari menepuk punggung Kenichi—bayi dalam gendongannya— sayang.

"Sakura!" Merasa diabaikan Sasuke kemudian memanggil Sakura dengan sedikit membentak.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya membentak seorang gadis!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone dari arah belakang mereka.

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu!" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Tentu saja urusanku! Kau telah membentak orang yang ku sayangi!" seru sang pemuda tak kalah tajam.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

Merasa suasana semakin menegang, Sakura kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Err Sasuke-_**kun**_, a-aku bisa jelaskan. Le-lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang tenang. Disini tidak enak di perhatikan orang." bisik Sakura. Dirinya kemudian melangkah sembari menarik Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan orang yang tiba-tiba memperhatikan mereka.

Suasana restaurant cepat saji ini terlihat lengang, namun masih terlihat ramai. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih detail. Suasana ramai restaurant ini tak sebanding dengan suasana hening mencekam yang tengah dialami lima orang berbeda gender dibagian sudut ruangan ini.

Disana, terlihat dua orang pria dan wanita bersurai gelap yang tengah duduk berdampingan. Dihadapannya, dapat terlihat dua orang berbeda gender dan bersurai berbeda yang juga duduk berdampingan. Sang wanita yang bersurai merah muda kini tengah sibuk menidurkan seorang bayi dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan sang pria bersurai merah, kini tengah menatap tajam pria bersurai gelap dihadapannya.

"Ehm, jadi?" Uchiha Mikoto, wanita yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang lain pun membuka percakapan untuk mengusir suasana tegang yang tengah terjadi.

"Ah ya, aku akan menjelaskannya." seru Sakura santai. Dirinya kemudian menatap dua orang pemuda yang kini masih saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Ehm, ini Kenichi-_**kun**_ keponakanku. Dan ini, Gaara-_**kun**_ ayah Kenichi-_**kun**_." lanjut Sakura memperkenalkan.

"Dia?" Sasuke menunjuk Gaara dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku sepupu Sakura." Gaara berujar tenang.

"Baik, berarti ini hanya salah paham. Ayo berbaikan dan kita kembali belanja~" ucap Mikoto riang, lega juga telah menghilangkan suasana tegang yang telah tercipta.

"Tunggu! Lalu kenapa sedari pagi kau tak menghubungiku? Tadi ketika ku hubungi nomor rumahmu juga—"

"Hihihi, kufikir kau sudah benar-benar salah paham Sasuke-_**kun**_" ucapan Sasuke terputus ketika Sakura menyela ucapannya sembari terkekeh geli.

"Maksudmu?" serus Sasuke sembari mengangkat alis bingung.

"Aku minta maaf karna sejak tadi pagi tak menghubungimu. Aku terlalu sibuk bermain dengan Kenichi-_**kun**_ sehingga tak sempat menghubungimu." ucap Sakura tenang.

"Lalu ketika aku menelfon rumahmu? Kenapa kau terdengar seperti... Mendesah?" ujar Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepala. Dirinya merasa malu mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan sang ibu.

Sedangkan Sakura yang tengah ditanya hanya mengernyitkan alis bingung.

"Mendesah? Aku tidak mendesah?"ucapnya polos.

"Ehm mungkinkah itu ketika kau tengah mengangkat telfon sekitar 1 jam yang lalu Sakura?" seru Gaara datar.

"Ah! Ya! Aku ingat! Ahahaha saat itu aku memang tengah habis berlari dan mengejar Kenichi-_**kun**_ yang sedang berlarian kesana kemari. Kenichi-_**kun**_ itu aktif sekali, aku sampai kewalahan dibuatnya." ujar Sakura menjelaskan. Dirinya sesekali masih terkekeh geli.

"Jadi, kau tidak... Mendesah?" Sasuke berujar masih dengan menundukkan kepala. Masih merasa malu pada sang ibu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Sakura mantap.

"Lalu Sakura-_**chan**_ dengan Gaara-_**san**_ sedang berbelanja juga?" tanya Mikoto santai.

"Iya _**baa-san**_, aku dan Gaara-_**kun**_ sedang ingin membeli susu untuk Kenichi-_**kun**_." seru Sakura tenang.

"_**Sou ka**_, kau tau Sakura-_**chan**_? Sasu-_**chan**_ mengira kau dan Gaara-_**san**_ adalah suami istri lhoo! Hihi" Mikoto berujar sembari terkekeh geli.

"_**Kaa-san**_!"Sasuke berujar sembari memperingatkan.

"Hihihi yasudah, semua sekarang sudah jelaskan? Hihi kau ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan Sasukee!" ucap Mikoto masih dengan kekehannya.

"Ohya, jadi kapan kalian akan segera menikah? Kalian tahu? Melihat kedekatan Sakura-_**chan **_dengan Kenichi-_**kun**_ membuat ibu ingin cepat-cepat menimang cucu!" lanjut Mikoto berujar sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"_**B-ba-chaannn**_! Ka-kami—"

"Kami masih sekolah buuu." potong Sasuke cepat. Sakura yang merasa terselamatkan pun menghela nafas lega.

"Memang, tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau kalian bertunangan dulu? Ya kan Gaara-_**san**_?" ujar Mikoto ceria.

"Hn" Gaara yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan percakapan diantara anak-ibu-dancalonmantu dihadapannya akhirnya bergumam. Menyetujui usul nyonya Uchiha.

"_**Yatta!**_ Baiklah! Pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan 1bulan lagi!" seru Mikoto ceria.

"Dan tidak ada penolakan!" ujar Mikoto cepat sembari menggoyangkan jarinya kekanan dan kekiri.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang ingin memprotes hanya bisa diam terpaku ditempat sembari menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipi mereka.

Setelah penjelasan panjang yang berakhir dengan keputusan pertunangan sepihak Uchiha Mikoto. Kini, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berada di dalam kamar Sasuke. Ya, setelah selesai belanja Sakura akhirnya ikut Sasuke dan Mikoto ke mansion Uchiha. Sedangkan Gaara dan Kenichi, sudah pulang ke Suna bersama Matsuri, istri Gaara.

"Sakuraaa" panggil Sasuke dengan seringai sexy.

"Ya? Sasuke-_**kun**_?"tanya Sakura polos, dirinya tidak menyadari seringai sexy yang ditunjukkan Sasuke saat ini. Karna posisi mereka kini, Sasuke yang tengah duduk sambil mendekap Sakura dari belakang.

"Kau tau? Desahanmu di telfon tadi terdengar sangat sexy" ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup pipi Sakura lembut.

"Ehm a-aku t-tidak mendesah Sasu-_**kuun**_."Sakura berujar gugup. Dirinya mulai merasakan adanya bahaya yang mengintainya.

"Hm? Tapi suaramu itu sudah membuat sesuatu yang ada dibawah sini terbangun Sakuraaa~"

"Sas— Kyaaaaaa!"

Dan sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Sakura.

**A/n :**

Yap! Ini dia fanfit one-shoot keduakuuu yang ga kalah gaje dari fict aku yang laiiin hehe:D

Ini sebenernya aku iseng bikinnya. Dan aku ga nyangka dari keisengan aku itu bisa bikin aku muter otak juga ternyata -_- aku bener-bener muter otak buat nentuin ending ini.-. tadinya juga sebenernya gamau dilanjutin, tapi setelah dibaca-baca lagi sayang juga kalo ga di lanjutin. Jadi, beginilah hasilnya. Maaf kalo gaje -_-

Ohya, aku juga mau ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk **haruchan, , Afisa UchirunoSS, Dhita82, Febri Feven, Lyn uchihaSchiffer99, dan ****Hayashi Hana-cha** yang udah me-review;3 Untuk ** , , Uzunaruseka, Uchiha Dian-chan, Sannchan, Purplerose24, Haizara Azuki, EstherIndriana, Dhita82, dan BLACK 'SS' PEARL **yang udah mem-fave, untuk **Sannchan** yang udah nge-follow, juga untuk para silent reader yang udah sempetin baca fict akuuu. Arigatou :D**  
**

Akhir Kata,

Mind to **Review?**


End file.
